Imposible
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Byakuya se siente trise, ¿porque? por cierta pelinaranja...su amor es imposible? ¿quien sabe? sin sacrificio no hay victoria...¡Byakuyaxorihime! soy la primera yupi! xD


**Imposible**

**Ya lo se es imposible lo nuestro…lo se ellos nunca lo comprenderían lo que siento, pero tu…tal vez si? Se que estas herida pues el chico al que amabas ahora esta con mi hermana pequeña. A veces que oigo llorar y te pregunto que te pasa, pero tus respuestas son siempre las mismas "**es que se me a metido algo en e ojo" "se me quemo el pudin de chocolate" "me caí y me hice daño, no se preocupe Byakuya-sama" **siempre son esas, pero se que es mentira, se que lo que te atormenta es ese estupido pelinaranjo, que no supo apreciar lo que tenía delante. Maldigo a ese estupido Kurosaki por hacerte llorar, a la vez que lo envidio pues en tus labios de miel su nombre siempre pronunciar, daría mi vida por que pronunciaras mi nombre de la misma forma, llena de amor y comprensión. Yo creía ya no poder amar, después de la trágica muerte de mi esposa, pero entonces apareciste tu, con tu dulce y sincera sonrisa, que al verla es como si mi mundo de oscuridad por el que había vivido estos años, se hubiera iluminado mostrándome antiguas y nuevas emociones, yo creía ya no reír pero tu lo conseguiste con una de tus idioteces. Cuando cocinas siempre lo haces para todos, aun tengo un aspecto repulsivo yo me lo como, por que se que lo has hecho con todo el cariño del mundo y así puedo al menos saborear un poco de ese dulzura que guardas para el shinigami sustituto. Estas destrozada después de esa noticia lo se, te fuiste temprano a la cama y pude ver un par de lagrimas en tus ojos. Me disculpo con todos y me levanto, no puedo dejarte sola en estos momentos. Estas sentada en las raíces árbol de sakura que aun no florece, extraño ya que estamos en primavera. Me acerco a ti un poco nervioso, es la primera que estamos a solas. **

**¿estas bien? **_**Mierda! No quería utilizar ese tono de voz.**_

**Si, no se preocupe Byakuya-sama es solo que me a alegrado mucho la noticia. **_**Te secas las lágrimas con tus manos de marfil.**_

**Pues tu cara no me dice eso.** _**Esta vez lo hago con un tono más calido.**_

**Por que tendría motivos para no estar contenta por la boda?** **Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-san son mis amigos, es normal que este contenta de su boda…**_**intentas convencerme pero tu mirada te delata.**_

**Déjalo ya Orihime…**_**no puedo evitar decirlo con deje de tristeza.**_

**- a que se refiere Byakuya-sama?**_** Me miras nerviosa**_

**Se que amas a Kurosaki…estas triste por que se va a casar con mi hermana y no contigo…**_tu mirada se vuelve un libro de expresiones que acaba en lagrimas ocultas tras tus mechones de pelo._

**Byakuya-sama…yo…**_no puedo evitarlo y te abrazo. Tus ojos se abren de sorpresa pero aun así me respondes el abrazo. Por una vez desde hace tanto tiempo me siento con feliz, por fin e conseguido lo que más ansiaba. Podría seguir así el resto de mi vida, pero tú te separas y te secas las últimas lágrimas de tus ojos._

**- Gomen ne Byakuya-sama…**_ ¿Por qué me pides disculpas si e sido yo quien empezó?_

**- no me digas Byakuya-sama, solo dime Byakuya…**_quiero k pronuncies mi nombre como lo hacías con el kurosaki._

**Hai! Arigato Byakuya…**_te sonrojas y eso te hace ver aun más bonita._

**Te ves realmente hermosa así…**_no puedo evitar mis palabras pues son la pura verdad._

**Byakuya…**_me miras a los ojos sorprendida por mis verdades y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. ¿ que es esto? Un pétalo? El cerezo! A florecido, pero… ¿Cómo? te veo mirar tan sorprendida como yo el ahora hermoso cerezo, los pétalos caes a tu alrededor y te ves como un ángel. Me acerco a ti decidido y te beso, no me importa lo que pase, si me rechazas si me respondes, me da igual si ellos no lo entienden, te amo y siempre te amare. Para mi sorpresa me respondes y eso me hace soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Nos separamos en busca de aire aun que yo estaría así durante mil años más___

**Yo…**_no te dejo continuar, te callo con otro beso, no quiero que este momento se acabe y parece que tú me comprendes. __**Te amo Orihime…**__te lo susurro separándome un poco de tus labios. Tus ojos se llenan denuevo de lagrimas pero esta vez, son de felicidad y dirigidas a mi y eso me hace tan feliz. A partir de ahora te protegeré mi Hime-sama de todo aquello que te haga peligrar y de todos aquello que nos quieran separar pues mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti mi princesa. Dos años han pasado y tu y yo pudimos unirnos y al fin tengo a mi heredero, ahora juega junto al de mi hermana y kurosaki. Nuestra pequeña se parece tanto a ti, con su cabellera naranja, pero sin duda sus ojos son los míos de un profundo negro. Miro al cerezo siempre que paso por allí y sonrío al recordar lo que paso…demo…algo que me dijo hace tiempo mi difunta esposa…creo que era… "Byakuya__** este árbol solo florece cuando hay un amor puro en sus raíces…es así como supe que tu me amabas de verdad" **__ así que era eso…no puedo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, tu fuiste la primera, pero ahora e conseguido volver amar, y aun que nunca te olvidare e empezado mi nueva vida…gracias y adiós mi querida Hisana…_

**FIN**

Toma ya! Soy la primera en escribir un fic de esta pareja! estoy tan feliz T.T estoy muy contenta de verdad, yo seré la pionera que escribirá historia sobre las parejas más raras del mundo (pongo una pose guay) jujujujujajajajjawajajajajaj…gomen me emocione U, pues déjenme lo k vosotros ya sabéis xD hasta pronto y gracias por apoyarme, besos a todos!!


End file.
